


Smasher of Infinite Power (Ness' Episode)

by Photoshop_Flowey



Series: Smasher of Infinite Power. [1]
Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Bleed, Death, Drowning, Insanity, References to Depression, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photoshop_Flowey/pseuds/Photoshop_Flowey
Summary: The end of all worlds is happening, a powerful being is responsible for it all, it is now up to Ness, Cloud, Rosalina, Kamui and Sonic to avenge Lucas, and slay Infinite.





	1. The Tsunami

**Author's Note:**

> Each character's Episode will take place in their point of view.

Lucas and I were having a battle in Onett, attacks were traded, I felt my skin bruise, but I was determined to win, I used PSI Magnet to absorb Lucas's PK Freeze.  
“Not bad, but let’s see if you can keep up.” Lucas said.  
“I’ve been in every tournament, you joined in Era Brawl, and almost wasn’t in Project 4.0.” I said, charging a PK Flash.  
“True, but experience isn't everything, I can still win, I still have one less stock than you, only having two, but soon I’ll be two ahead.” Lucas replied, dodging my attack, I landed a PK Fire, so I used this opportunity to grab him and slam him to the ground while using PK Fire, after that he went flying in the air, so I created psychic blasts in front of me, launching him farther, I jumped and did it again.  
“I have three stock, I’ll sacrifice one,” I told him. “PK THUNDER!” I swerved the orb of plasma to hit me, slamming my body into his, I sent him flying.  
“Okay!” I said, chuckling, I heard the burst of Lucas flying off the stage, then I heard water splashing, as the sound got louder and louder, I started to panic, Lucas respawned and he saw the tsunami.  
“Ness, get out.” Lucas told me.  
“No, I’m not leaving withou~”  
“I demand it! Get out of here!” Lucas screamed. I stood still for what felt like hours but was truly not even ten seconds because the tsunami wasn't drowning us, yet.  
“Fine, but only if you promise me you’ll escape alive.” I said.  
“I promise.” Lucas replied, then the tsunami came, I ran as fast as I could, soon I was out of Lucas’ range of detection, I watched what was happening, from the meteorite, a dark figure, wearing a mask covering his right eye and having his red glass protect his left, was levitating above the tsunami.  
“Who… are you?” Lucas asked.  
“My name doesn’t concern you, however, you may call me… never mind, you're about to die anyway.” He said, as he created red cubes that he scattered throughout the town, one hit me and everyone vanished as my vision turned red, it felt as I were in an alternate reality, when I could see everything again, I saw a red gem in his chest. I used PSI teleport to evacuate, I came to Smash Mansion and told everyone what had happened, people didn’t know how to feel, we had never encountered death in Smash Mansion, some people had no expression, some were crying and some left.  
“I know it was sudden, but we have to stay calm, the person that killed Lucas was wearing a black mask, with his left eye being covered by red glass, he was able to manipulate space, and was clearly more powerful with his psychic abilities than anyone here was.” Sonic frowned.  
“I thought I had killed him already.” He told me.  
“What do you mean?” I asked.  
“His name is Infinite, his only goal is to put this world to an end.” Sonic answered.  
“Welcome to the Apocalypse, hope you brought snacks.” Cloud said, only half-joking.  
“Yeah, because our lives are in a life or death situation. HERE! HAVE SOME FREAKIN’ POP TARTS! I ALSO BROUGHT SOME FREAKIN’... FREAKIN’... I-I don’t know where I’m going with this.” I screamed  
“That was horrible, Ness.” Sonic told me.  
“I know.” I said proudly.  
“No, that’s like finding half a gallon of vodka on the ground, drinking it, and falling off a mountain because you're so drunk. Horrible. You understand?” Sonic told me.  
“Yeah, I understand.” I said.  
“Good, let’s form a team, we need to win this battle.” Cloud said.”So, we need to find people, with strength, endurance, speed, stealth, strategy, courage and leadership.” Cloud said.  
“Meta Knight!” I said. “Think about it, he has strength, strategy, speed, courage, leadership, endurance and stealth, the seven factors you wanted to see. We just need him to come back.”  
“True. I’m hoping he didn't die.” Cloud joked.  
“No, I think he might be working for Infinite.” I said. “Think about it, he left right before chaos has struck, and he causes destruction when he wants to.”  
“Impossible, there is no way Meta Knight would work for this horrifying being.” Sonic said. “Infinite killed Lucas. Meta Knight would realize what he is doing is wrong.”  
“He had to! Maybe he was deceived into it, but he has to be working for Infinite.” I told the two.  
“Maybe you’re right. I wish I could talk to him about it, but I can’t because he’s not here.” Sonic replied.  
“I can, with my telekinesis, I can read minds, it might hurt trying to find someone in a far location, but then, we would know where Meta Knight is, and why he is working for Infinite. I reminded them, using my psychic powers to their full potential, my mind was showing me everything, I saw a masked, spherical figure, I knew it was him. My vision, zoomed into his mind as everything looked like Smash Mansion, I had a major headache.  
‘It’s the freakin’ mask.’ I thought.  
“Never mind, that freakin’ hurt.” I said. “Meta Knight’s mask was reconstructed to make sure nobody can use telekinesis, I can't check Infinite either, because he has a mask as well. At least I know where they are, about five hundred million feet above Final Destination.”  
“Well how can we get up there?” Sonic asked.  
“How the hell am I supposed to know?” Cloud replied.  
“Actually use your brain, you idiot!” Sonic yelled.  
“We don't have anyone that can fly!” I told them.  
“YOU CAN FUCKING TELEPORT!” The two screamed.  
“ONLY SO FAR!” I screamed. About two seconds after we heard Master Hand scream.  
“I’M TRYING TO WORK!” I felt more annoyed than ever, Master Hand was on floor 10, about five hundred feet above us, two feet thick stone walls separating each floor, way to go, Cloud, wonderful job, Sonic.


	2. Phantom's Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ness tries to find more people to help in the war, including Luigi, however in the intense depression he's in. Luigi tries to kill Ness, luckily he survives, and finds out Infinite's scheme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so late guys, I have school getting most of me, also, I'm seeing my family for the Easter, so I can't work during the Easter break, also short chapter. Sorry.

Cloud told me I could talk to Rosalina about the war against Infinite, because she was formidable in battles.

“So, since we don’t have Meta Knight, our team so far will be me, Cloud, Sonic and possibly you, are you willing to sacrifice your life to protect everyone else?” I asked her.

“Yes, I see no reason in not fighting, sacrificing my life than waiting for death because nobody fought. Just tell me who else we might have.” She told me.

“Mario could help, most likely Corrin and maybe Red.” I informed her. “If you find more people, please tell me.” I knew deep down, we would kill Infinite, however when Rosalina said what she did, I did not know if our chance to kill him dropped or increased.

“Mario’s dead. His death caused Luigi to go insane, it’s like he’s a megalomaniac. I think you can reprogram his mind with your psychic powers, however.” She said.

“Why does everyone overestimate my psychic powers? I can read minds, teleport, and manipulate thoughts into elemental or plasmatic discharges, that's it, and I can’t even read minds if the person is wearing a mask of any sort.” I nearly screamed, but I kept calm.

“Oh, sorry, I didn't know, do you think you can persuade Luigi though?” She asked me.

“... Maybe, I don't think so, but maybe.” I said.

“Okay, that will help.” She replied, I knew I said I could help, but I didn't know how I could lie like that, I knew I couldn’t help Luigi.

“I’ll try to find him, he’s probably in the basement or on floor three.” I commented, running downstairs, I saw Luigi, however as soon as I entered the room, he attacked me, I felt pain rush inside my body as my vision began to fade.”ess, Ness! Ness! Wake up!” I heard, it was a familiar voice, I didn’t know who it was though, I opened my eyes to see Cloud and Sonic.

“Unh, where am I? I remember Luigi attacking me as my vision faded.” I asked, barely awake.

“You’re in the hospital, we found a horrible bruise on your arm.” Sonic said.

“Oh, that? I’ve exploded into colourful blasts by getting too far from a floor, that won’t hurt me.” I replied.

“Stop trying, to act tough, you’re thirteen, Ness. You’ve only became the tough guy you are now a year ago.” Cloud said.

“What do you mean? I was always a tough dude.” I replied.

“You? Tough? You don’t even have biceps like Cloud.” Sonic said, Cloud flexing his biceps.

“Look at you, Sonic, Metal has bigger muscles.” I told him, making him shut up. “Now, we need a tactical solution to kill Infinite, I say tactical because I feel it works better. I’ll try to push my psychic powers to find the location of Infinite.” I focused deeply as I saw Meta Knight, facing Infinite, having a conversation.

“So, how about the plumber? Infinite asked.

“Pathetic, he hardly stood a challenge, how about Onett?” M.K. replied

“Flooded, I saw two boys, how desperately the one clung to mortality.” Infinite said.

“Two boys? What did the one look like?” The masked warrior asked, along with an expression of fear.

“I killed one with blonde hair, a red and yellow shirt and orange shoes, the nuisance with a red cap, black hair and blue and yellow shirt, lived.”

“No! You just let Ness, a powerful child with ESP, live!” M.K. shouted.

“‘I don’t have ESP.’ I thought.

“So? With the Phantom Ruby, we could destroy anything.”

“You don’t understand, Infinite, Ness’ psychokinesis can counter the Phantom Ruby… I feared him, **I. F E A R E D. H I M.** ”

“I’ll crush his hat into red jelly, we will begin the attack next week, the Phantom Ruby still hasn't fully powered after rebirth, it feels nice though, not stuck in a void.” Infinite said.

“Listen, Infinite, he might not be able to kill you, but… I will die trying to stop him…” The masked warrior choked out. “Is it… is it a decision we should really make?”

“I am afraid so. Believe me, If I wanted you dead, I would have done it long ago.” Infinite told him.

“Fine, when Ness comes, I shall fight him and him alone, and if you do interfere…”

“What will you do? Meta?”

“I  W I L L  P E R S O N A L L Y  T A K E  Y O U R  M A S K  A S  M Y  T R O P H Y…”

“If you even try Meta… I will destroy you…” That’s when my mind was throbbing in pain.

“Ahh, I.. I found out… Wh~ what Infinite and Meta Knight are planning… Ow, my head.” I said, clutching my head.

“Ness, don’t push yourself… You just got  brutally beaten by Luigi…” Rosalina said, clearly worried for my safety.

“Okay, sorry. But I want to say that in only a week, Infinite will unleash the apocalypse.”

“So… it must come down to either Infinite, or the world.” Cloud said. “You should really wait until morning.”

“Okay, when I wake up… I will battle, I will push myself further than I ever have… I’m determined to save this world instead of watching it die.” I said. “Understand that in the worst situations possible, we will persist. I demand that.”


	3. Meta Knight's Oversight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ness while training, finds out how Meta Knight is going to massacre the Mushroom Kingdom, but sadly for M.K. he made one small oversight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry for being gone for three and a half months, so I worked on a chapter this morning to make up for it!

It was morning now, so I had gotten a few protein shakes, a few sandwiches and a few beverages for the training Cloud would put the alliance through today, I had woken at five fifty and by six, everyone was awake, we had Kamui as a new recruit. Cloud was commanding us, but he would only listen to his last name, Strife.

“Alright, I have three ground rules. One! We get to eat and drink every hour on the dot for five minutes! Two! Do not ask for a break or stop training mentally or physically until that time! And three! You will refer to the recruits and I by Mr. or Ms. and last name! Any questions?” Cloud commanded.

“No, sir!” We all told him.

“Good, then get off your lazy asses and work, maggots!” He shouted. I went to train my mind by locating Infinite, no longer that difficult because I knew where he was.

“Infinite! Where shall we attack next?” M.K. asked.

“Huh, I’m thinking maybe we should attack the Smash Mansion.”

“No, listen Infinite, that place is defended extremely heavily, you’ll just weaken the Phantom Ruby before doing anything.” Meta Knight replied.

“Fine… if you’re so hellbent on me not attacking the Mansion, why not attack the Mushroom Kingdom?” Infinite asked.

“Gladly, allow me to show them what true power is…” M.K. said as he jumped out of the sky.

‘So, Mushroom Kingdom is next, huh.’ I thought as I started run on the treadmill, Sonic was running laps around the mansion, and I wasn’t sure what the other two were doing. I was surprised to find that minutes passed like seconds, and before I knew it, it was 12:00.

“Alright! It’s twelve on the spot! Training is done!” Cloud said, we had afterwards started to leave the training room as we got a drink and ate.

“Okay, I heard the Mushroom Kingdom is being attacked next. By Meta Knight. I think I have an idea, he’ll use the Halberd to get to the Mushroom Kingdom, if I use PSI teleport to get us to the Halberd, we can use it to get to Infinite and to leave Meta Knight, we’re gonna kill two birds with one stone, or in this case, kill two opponents with one colossal, airborne battleship.” I told Cloud.

“Okay, try to locate the Mushroom Kingdom telepathically, then, when you see the Halberd, get us, teleport on it, abandon Meta Knight. We need to wait for our time to strike, do it at the wrong time, and ya dead, son.” Cloud told me.

“I understand and will tell the others, including Master Hand.” I told him, as I ran up the stairs, I saw Sonic and Kamui, I had told them about Meta Knight’s strike.

“So, we should use the Halberd to get to… what did Infinite call it?” Kamui asked.

“Phantopolis. We use the Halberd to get to Phantopolis.” I said. “Now, I need to know where Rosalina is.”

“I believe the floor above us.” Sonic told me.

“Thank you.” I nodded, I walked up the stairs and saw Rosalina.

“Rosalina! The Mushroom Kingdom will be attacked by Meta Knight, and we can’t stop him.”

“Then how? How can that possibly matter?” She asked.

“We can get to Phantopolis. If we wait until right when M.K. goes to the M.K. erm… I hope that’s not confusing, anyway, we can use the Halberd to get to Phantopolis.” I told the goddess. “I shall tell Master Hand about the attack, see you soon.”

“Okay.” She simply said.

* * *

 

"Listen, Master Hand! I’m sure you’re aware of the war against Infinite, right?” I asked the commander of Smash.

“Yes, Mr. Knights, and in Smash Mansion, we’re safe to any attack.”

“No, that’s not it. I know how to end it. Meta Knight is attacking the Mushroom Kingdom, and if I’m right, we can use the Halberd to get to Phantopolis, and end Infinite, please, listen, M.H. I hope you understand me. I’m not trying to get a reputation or trying to be tough. I just want to live my life as a human, not have it end before I’m sixteen, it’s painful, having to save the world twice before I’m fully grown.” I said, desperatly.

“Hang on…” He said as he went into his office as I heard an announcement.

*ATTENTION! EVERYONE! REPORT TO THE MAIN HALL! REPEAT! EVERYONE! REPORT TO THE MAIN HALL!* The announcement said, Master Hand coming out of his office.

“That includes you, Ness, but go on stage, and tell Rosalina, Cloud, Sonic and Kamui to be on there, too.” He said, I felt a sudden burst of happiness as I ran down the stairs and into the auditorium.

"Attention, everyone, may Sonic Hedgehog, Ness Knights, Kamui Ratava, Rosalina Starlight and Cloud Strife on stage, please?” Master Hand said as we walked on stage.

“I’m sure some of you are aware of the war against Infinite! Well, I have two things to say, One! I made Smash Mansion out of a rare, industrial stone, nothing can even puncture it! And two! These brave people on stage, will put an end to it! What are you five planning?” Master Hand asked.

“Um… uh… well, I, N- Ness Knights, I-I I have an idea to prevent the destruction Infinite is creating, and it’s because Meta Knight, who in case you didn’t know, betrayed us to work for Infinite, is attacking the Mushroom Kingdom, but don’t worry, as soon as he attacks, I can teleport to the Halberd, and get to Phantopolis.” I said. “I’m doing this because I want to live my life as a human, I don’t want to die at the age of thirteen.”

“We may not succeed, but we should sacrifice our lives, preventing destruction of this world, instead of waiting to die, because if we don’t attack, we’ll die anyway, because we were too scared or lazy to fight back!” Rosalina said.

“Infinite is a foe I’ve battled before, but I, along with these five, will put an end to the never-ending.” Sonic added.

“It’s not something we can’t handle, we have done this before with different foes.” Cloud mentioned.

“Billions of people, young or old, are relying on us, imagine billions of children, younger than Ness, dying, because nobody fought.” Kamui told them.

“They might not come back alive, but at least this world, can still exist.” Master Hand said.


	4. Meta Knight's Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ness finally makes it to Phantopolis and duels Meta Knight, however after the battle, Meta Knight realises the pain he's given to billions, and ends his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone please correct me if I'm wrong, but Meta Knight's sword is called the Galaxia, right? Also three chapter in a row? No you're not dreaming, but it's because after all episodes of Smasher of Infinite power are finished, I'll only make a few one shots here and there.

“So, Meta Knight is approaching the Mushroom Kingdom at this point, we hope you survive the pain, whether we survive or not doesn’t matter, as long as this world survives, I’ll be filled with joy.” I said, feeling tears form in my eyes.

‘And if I do die, Master Hand, take care of the other survivors.’ I said to Master Hand, telepathically

‘Believe me, Ness, I will.’ He told me.

* * *

 

"Quick! Cloud! Kamui! Go to the combo cannon on the Halberd!” I commanded. “Rosalina! Come with me to the pilot seat! Sonic! Let us know if you see a threat or serious damage happens.”

“Okay!” They all replied, doing their jobs. We had a pretty good flight, it felt very smooth, we didn’t need to stop to shoot and were at Phantopolis within an hour, the Halberd is damn fast, okay? However, when we got there, we were being ambushed.

“Cloud! Kamui! Activate the combo cannon! Rosalina, over!” Rosalina said. I heard the cannon being shot. We had destroyed buildings, Phantopolis actually looked really nice. It had many nice shades of purples and pinks and was basically a floating city, too bad we had to obliterate it, though. When we had gotten to Infinite’s fortress, I saw Meta Knight.

“M.K.? Shouldn’t you be trapped in the Mushroom Kingdom?” I asked.

“Ness Knights, so clever, yet so foolish at the same time. I had used the Phantom Ruby that Infinite had put in my mask, and told him to shoot the Halberd apart if it approached, afterwards, now, enough talk, I brought you a sword, I want a true battle, me versus you, Knights.” Meta Knight told me.

“I don’t need a sword.” I said coldly. “Cloud, Sonic, Kamui, Rosalina… get out.”

“A true warrior never fights a child that is unarmed.” He said, the word child filled my mind with rage, I refused to be called a child.

“I AM MORE THAN A C H I L D!” I screamed as I charged a discharge of PSI until my mind was in pain, then I fired it at him, firing him backwards, him coughing his fresh blood.

“D- damn it… I tried… but… I… I failed… You know what? No, I can’t just give up, I have to do this… Infinite, I won’t fail you…” He finally said, as I used a PK Flash.

“S-so, You… You want to play like that, huh? Catching me off guard? Your skull will make a fine, new mask for me.” He choked out as he used the Phantom Ruby to attack me. Attacks were traded, I was bleeding, my vision was blurred, fading to black, but his mask was cracking, along with the Phantom Ruby, fresh, red blood was leaking out of the small holes in his mask, it looked as though he was crying blood.

“Ness, thank you, I needed the adrenaline rush that me bleeding gives me.” M.K. said as he coughed more of his blood out.

“Hey, don’t worry about it.” I chuckled, then Meta Knight used his wings to become airborne, using the Phantom Ruby to clone his Galaxia sword, treating them as rain, they slit my arms and legs, but that just filled me with even more rage.

“PK………. STARSTORM!!!!!” My voice echoed as stars descended to the planet, falling into Meta Knight, still determined to kill me.

“Damn… You sure are something.” He coughed.

“Only the psychokinetic master of Smash Mansion… not too bad. I’m sure it’s fine.” I replied sarcastically.

“I am destruction’s blade, as long as humanity feels pain, this sword lives on.” He said, I dodged his attacks.

“My chance of survival is slim, but whether I die or not shall never be determined by you.” I said, feeling a slash at my chest, I collapsed.

“Any last words?” He asked.

“Meta Knight… I-I know that y-you aren’t… in control, you’ve done better, Infinite is tricking you, trust me… he’ll just kill you.”

“Foolish child… tell me something I don’t know…”

“Fine, P-PK Fire.” I choked out, fire bursting from my hand, M.K. screaming.

“S-So, this… this is what I caused to millions, no, billions of innocent people. This pain… I can’t… I can’t go on. Kill me, Ness, I want to end my sinful existence.”

“M.K. wait… no! I can’t let you die! You’re in control again! We can fix this! Just… just give me a shot, you don’t have to die.” I said, hopelessly trying to bribe him.

“No, Ness, this is what I want, this is what they all want, you say you’d rather have me a happy person, but my pain, more importantly, their pain ending, is what I want to happen, so kill me, Ness Knights.”

“M.K. listen to me, I refuse to kill you, after knowing that you realise that we finally can live in peace, you want to die? I’m not doing it.”

“Stubborn as ever, Knights. If you won’t kill me, I’ll do it myself.” He replied. “I caused Luigi to enter a state of insanity and depression, tell me why I don’t deserve this.”

“You can still change, Meta Knight.” I begged for his survival.

“If you want to see me again, I’ll be in hell.” M.K. said, walking closer to the edge.

“Meta Knight! Wait!” I screamed.

“You’re right.” I felt a glimpse of hope, before he finished his sentence. “I don’t deserve this mask, it can’t hide my pain anymore. Take my sword as well.”

“M.K. wait!” I said, but it was too late, he had leaned back and fell down the the world below us.”

“M.K.! NO!” I begged, before I heard him say something.

“Ness, as long as you still remember me, I will continue to exist.” He said.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the remake of the horrid story I made on FanFiction.net, so you people that read that horror, should get ready for a story with the same plot, but better execution.


End file.
